


In Your Soft Sights

by bisexualdanascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Scully, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdanascully/pseuds/bisexualdanascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Monica Reyes is crushing hard on her chemistry professor, Dana Scully. </p><p>*Rated M for later chapters*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plz bear with, this is my first ever fic <3

Chapter One

“Monica! Wait up!” 

Monica Reyes turned to see her friend Eddie racing to catch up with her.

“What was that all about? Did she finally profess her undying love to you?”

Monica laughed and rolled her eyes; her and her friends had an ongoing joke that Professor Scully had a secret crush on her and although no one actually believed it they had fun picking out the small moments of extra attention Monica got from time to time. 

“Yes actually, she told me she’s telling her husband tonight and we’re leaving for Hawaii in the morning.” Monica replied, her tone as sarcastic as it’s ever been. 

“Ok, ok. What did she actually hold you back for?”

“Nothing really, she just wanted to congratulate me on my latest test grade and told me I should think more seriously about med school post grad.”

Eddie was bored by the truth of the situation, Monica could tell.

“How many times did she stop to linger at my desk today though, like we get it, you’re sprung!” Monica laughed at her own joke, Eddie doubled over at the statement, half because it was true and half because the idea of Professor Scully having emotions, let along being “sprung” was completely improbable. 

“So true! Well I gotta run to work study, see you later love-bird!”

“Shut up!” Monica yelled back as she headed to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty, she looked at herself in the mirror and let out a long sigh.

“Monica Reyes, you are so completely screwed” 

The truth of the matter was she knew Professor Scully in no way was interested in pursuing an affair with a 20 year-old female student and it hurt. Professor Scully had infatuated Monica since the first day of the semester. Monica was late to class (naturally), and to her dismay had to take one of the few remaining seats in the front row. As the semester went on Monica found herself in that seat every class, and actually enjoying it. Scully was intimidating, but undoubtly inspiring. Within a week Monica had come to terms with the fact her infatuation was more of a crush than anything else.  
Sometimes, when Professor Scully lectured or went off on a long tangent, she’d stop in front of Monica’s desk and rest her hand on it casually. Monica knew it really meant nothing but part of her couldn’t help but hold onto the hope that part of the reason it was her desk every time was not out of convenience, but rather because her feelings were reciprocated. 

It wasn’t like it was completely impossible. Scully was married and completely straight as far as Monica knew, but it was clear that she favorited Monica a bit over others in the class. She’d take the time to talk with her about grades, and was always thrilled when Monica came to her with outside information or readings after class. Monica was never one to be a teacher’s pet, and this wasn’t exactly that, but was out of character for her nonetheless. In all honesty they were both flattered the other cared so much. Professor Scully had a reputation for being cold, which kept many students at a distance. It meant a lot to her that a student showed as much interest in her class as Monica did, and it meant a lot to Monica that a professor took the time to give her extra attention and advice. 

The blurred line of academic interest and friendship made Monica’s crush all the more confusing. Professor Scully never talked to other students after class, but then again no other students wanted to stay after class to talk to her. And then there were the small moments of contact. The causal tap on the arm, the desk thing, the lingering eye contact; and of course the one day Professor Scully re-applied her lipstick mid conversation, nearly killing Monica on the spot. Was she like this with everyone? Was it all in her head? Monica went back and forth constantly, convincing herself Professor Scully was fond of her, and minutes later convincing herself their connection was based solely in academics. 

Monica heard someone approaching the bathroom and composed herself before sighing one more time. There was nothing to do but wait out the rest of the semester and hope by some miracle her feelings would fade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Monica’s heart leapt when she heard the door open. She couldn’t help but dart her eyes over in the hopes she’d be back.

Last Friday Monica was restacking DVDs at the record store she worked at a few hours a week when she was interrupted by a surprisingly familiar voice,

“Do you know if you have-   
Monica! I didn’t know you worked here.”

Monica tried her best not to look like a deer in headlights as the one person she never expected to run into at work confronted her with a curious smile.

“Professor Scully! Honestly, I didn’t know you shopped here!”

“Haha, well you’re the only store that carries the DVDs I actually care about”

Monica was in awe, she’d seen her professor laid back before, but never this comfortable. She was in jeans for Christ sake; she didn’t think Professor Scully even owned jeans. 

“Yeah, there’s a ton of cool stuff here! What are you looking for?”

“It’s really nothing cool” Scully replied, “I came in to see if you’ve gotten in the latest NOVA box set...”

“Oh yeah, those are up by the new releases! And actually, I do think that’s pretty cool” Monica said, raising her eyebrows as she smiled. 

“We played an episode in store a few weeks ago; theories of human cloning and genetics are definitely more interesting than the normal action flicks we run.”

Monica looked from the stores TV back to her teacher, surprised to see her smiling so wide. 

“You know my husband won’t even watch them with me? He’d always much rather watch Ancient Aliens or sci-fi nonsense.” Monica couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment, but stopped to breathe deep when Scully met eyes with her.

“You have excellent taste Ms. Reyes”

Monica died a little.

“As do you, Professor Scully” Monica beamed back.

“Please, call me Dana”

That’s it she was dead. 

“I should get going actually, I only paid half an hour on the meter. See you around, and good luck on finals!” 

“Thanks!...Bye!” Monica waved as Dana briskly walked to the check out. 

So much was going through her head. Was she crazy or were they a little flirty? Did she sound like a total kiss ass for liking the same show as her? Was she too obvious? Dear God she hoped she wasn’t obvious. Or did she? Maybe giving subtle hints was the way to go, since realistically nothing could happen between them. 

Monica thought about their interaction for days, and fantasized about the conversations they would have if she came back. She even told her friends, well kind of. She told them that she ran into Professor Scully at work and that was the whole story. 

“She must love DVDs, or you know, you.”, Eddie teased.

It didn’t help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Well this is going to be a shit show,”

Monica thought to herself as she walked through the Science Department offices to hand in her final research paper for physics. She knew her paper wasn’t her best work, and on top of that her professor’s office was conveniently the one next to Professor Scully’s. She’d felt weird about Dana since she ran into her at the record store a second time and was maybe a little overboard with the friendliness. What it really came down to was the moment they said goodbye, Monica did an oh-so-chummy-arm-punch and immediately regretted it. It was really no big deal but she thought about it every day, she felt like such an idiot for possibly ruining the only chance at friendship she had with her. The part that really got her was not knowing if she’d see Dana again before the month-long winter break, and ending on that awkward note was her worst nightmare. 

Monica braced herself as she walked passed Dana’s office, and sighed when she saw it was empty. She knocked on her physics professor’s door, and was greeted with a smile. 

“Monica! You’re the first to hand in your final today, I’ll have to admit I’m impressed.” Her professor noted.

“Oh yeah, you know just wanted to get the last paper off my chest so I’d have the time before break to relax…” Monica’s voice trailed off for a moment as she caught eyes with some one passing the room. Her heart stopped when she saw it was Dana, but she managed a smile and finished her statement. 

“…I’m actually staying here for break rather than flying all the way home, it should be peaceful.”

“It sounds like it! Well thank you, and have a great break Monica!” Her professor offered as Monica headed to the door. 

“Thanks! You too!” She replied. 

As she turned out of the doorway she was surprised to see Dana waiting for her. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m stalking you” she joked. 

Monica just laughed and shook her head in response.

“I wanted to tell you that I graded your test last night and you did a phenomenal job”

Monica was floored, she was sure she was low 80’s at best based on how distracted she was alone.

“Really? God, I was so sure I fucked that up”

“Haha, no! The opposite actually” Professor Scully reassured her with a smile and continued, 

“As long as you’re here, I’ve just finished grading all the finals and my husband is going out of town for a convention this weekend. I overheard you’re not up to much either so do you want to join me in finally watching that NOVA box set?” 

Monica forgot how to speak for a moment, trying her best not to look as thrown off as she was. 

“Um, yeah. No, yeah, totally! I’m free like all the time so you know whenever you want to get that box set going I’ll be there!” 

“Great! I was thinking tonight would be ideal if you’re free?” Dana asked casually, like they had done this a thousand times before. 

“I actually don’t have work for once so that would be perfect” Monica tried not to sound too eager, but it made her seem awkward more than anything else. 

“I’ll grab your number from the student directory and text you my address then. How’s seven?” 

“Seven it is!” Monica said beginning to walk backwards, Dana smiled and walked into her office. As soon as she was out of sight Monica’s eyes grew ten times in size and she rushed to the bathroom. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled wide. 

“Alright Monica clam down, this is not big deal. So causal, the most casual.” She rarely talked to herself aloud but after that interaction, she needed it. Again, a thousand questions flooded her brain; would she tell her friends? Would it be weird if she changed outfits? Why did she pick the weekend her husband is away? Should she eat first? Could she even eat if she tried? 

Somehow she managed to push all the questions away, those would be for another time. Today, she had to focus on getting through the night without accidently professing her love to Dana or making a total fool of herself, and that would require her undivided attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'll try to get better about that!

The anxiety Monica was feeling as she walked to her car was of an intensity she’d never felt before. Sure she got nervous before tests, the odd tinder date, and the fourth grade spelling bee but this was different. She had absolutely no clue what to expect. It wasn’t a date, obviously, and in her right mind she knew not to get her hopes up but in the whole year of feeling this way about Dana there was never an opportunity to make a move if she wanted to. She couldn’t seriously think about that for more than two seconds without feeling like she was about to vomit from her nerves. 

Monica took a deep breath as she got into her car and plugged Dana’s address into the maps app. Ten minutes. She had ten minutes to get her shit together. On top of that, it was already five past seven, she was chronically late and her nerves weren’t helping. Every turn she took closer to Dana’s the more she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Monica was known for being the fearless one, the one who snuck out past curfew, the one that would be first in line for the biggest roller coaster in the amusement park, the one who would flirt shamelessly with every person at the bar, but with Dana it was different. 

She finally arrived at her destination, a small suburban house in a neighborhood just far enough from campus to be free of off-campus students and Greek life. She couldn’t linger any longer on her feelings of anxiety. In an attempt to suppress them she got out of the car as quickly as possible, marched to the door and rang the doorbell with confidence enough to convince anyone that she wasn’t actually dying on the inside. 

Dana answered the door with a smile, wearing the same casual outfit as when she first ran into Monica at the record store. Monica registered that fact, took a moment to recognize she was a total goner and smiled back. 

“So sorry I’m late! I got a little lost on the way here” 

Monica lied, seeing as the reality of “So sorry I’m late! I spent an hour lying in bed panicking about this” was less than charming. 

“Haha it’s not a problem Monica. I ordered us pizza, it should be here soon.” She replied as Monica made her way into the house. 

She was surprised by its simplicity, it was a small space, but it didn’t seem like there were enough things to fill any bigger of a home. 

“Wine?” Dana’s question interrupted Monica’s analysis. 

“Sure” She answered, knowing that she was going to have to pace herself if she wanted to keep her feelings under wrap. She always widely over estimated her charms once few glasses were in her system, and God knows what a mess that could make.

Within a few minutes the pizza arrived and they settled on the living room couch. Dana popped in the first DVD, the first half an hour was a bit awkward. Between eating and concentrating on the show, the conversation was minimal. That was until Monica finished her pizza and decided to throw back the rest of her glass of wine. 

“So question…” Monica asked, peaking Dana’s interest.

“Yes?”

“How much do you hate 95% of the men from class?” 

Dana laughed in response, looking almost relieved that it wasn’t a more serious question. 

“You know I shouldn’t be gossiping about students!” She teased.

“Come on, we’re technically not your students anymore!” 

“That’s true. Ok, ok, honestly I can’t stand any of them”

Monica laughed, “Yes! I knew I couldn’t be the only one!” 

“They just act like they don’t need to do work to pass my class and I see right through it. Of course that leaves me with a reputation but it’s better than taking shit from a group of Neanderthals.”

Monica could not control her laughter, she’d never seen Dana go off like that and she certainly had never heard her swear before. 

“Oh God, I need another glass of wine” Dana said, exaggerating her mock frustration. 

She refilled Monica’s glass as well and before they knew it they had talked through 3 episodes. They had also talked through another glass of wine. It was unclear if it was the conversation or the alcohol but neither woman had ever been so comfortable. Dana’s legs were tucked underneath her and Monica and scooted to the middle of the couch, sitting crisscross. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’ve never seen your coworkers’ facebooks before?”

“I don’t have the time! Or the energy frankly, I’m just not a fan of social media”

Monica rolled her eyes with a smile “That’s so you.”

“Am I really that predictable?” Dana joked. “And I can’t be missing that much, really”

“Oh but you are! Have you heard about Professor Welch’s failed DJ career?” 

“Oh no” Dana laughed, covering her face. 

“Oh my God, I have to show you! Come here” Monica pulled out her phone and Dana moved closer until their shoulders touched. As facebook loaded she tried her best to concentrate but all at once it hit her what a connection she had with Dana, and that they were definitely going to be close friends at the least. 

“See! All of his videos are him DJ-ing middle school dances, oh man! He’s dancing in this one!” 

They both lost it, doubling over in laughter in sync. As they came up to face each other, their faces were much closer than before, but neither woman moved. 

In that moment Monica realized it was now or never. If Dana didn’t want something to happen she would have moved by now, right? It was enough hope for her to take the chance. The seconds felt like hours as they made eye contact and Monica licked her lips. She watched Dana’s eyes drop to her mouth as she leaned closer, closing the gap between them.  
The first kiss was chaste, Monica pulled away to read Dana’s facial expression; her eyes were still closed and she bit her lip. Monica took this as a sign to keep going. She kissed her again, harder this time as she dropped her hands to Dana’s hips. Dana reached up to cup Monica’s face, and pull her down on top of her. Monica was now straddling the smaller woman as her tongue found its way into her mouth. As she did that Dana’s hands moved from Monica’s face to her hair, causing her to release a small moan into Dana’s mouth.  
She tried to keep from making another sound, but she had never been more turned on. In an attempt to level the playing field she moved her hand from Dana’s waist to her chest. She was gentle at first, afraid of protest from her partner. When she felt Dana arch into her hand, she gripped her breast tightly, and snuck her other hand just under the hem of her t-shirt. Dana moaned, and felt Monica smile against her mouth. Without speaking they had become entangled in this little game, and it was Dana’s move. She began kissing from the side of Monica’s mouth down to her neck. Once just above her collarbone she sucked hard, making Monica gasp loudly. She continued sucking and licking the spot until Monica finally gave in and let a moan escape. Feeling accomplished, Dana moved back to Monica’s mouth. As she did so, she felt Monica’s hands on her bare skin, making their way up under her t-shirt. Just as she sat up to remove of her shirt the noise of the garage door opening causing both women to jump. 

“Shit!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“Scullllaaaayyy guess whose conference was canceled?” 

The unfamiliar voice boomed from the kitchen as Dana smoothed her shirt and Monica fixed her hair. 

Monica’s stomach dropped. She knew it was Dana’s husband. She couldn’t bear to make eye contact with anyone.

“I guess the snow upstate is-“ Her husband stopped mid sentence upon seeing Monica.

“Mulder! This is Monica, she came over to watch NOVA with me, I had her for chem last semester” Dana managed, with half a smile.

“I was actually just going!” Monica blurted as she stood up. “We just finished the box set and I have work early tomorrow.” She had never prayed a lie would sound so convincing. 

“Well have a great night Monica, and thanks for keeping her company. God knows I couldn’t sit through that.” Mulder replied, with a laugh and a smile. 

“Ha, anytime. Thanks again D…Professor Scully” It was the most awkward interaction of her life but somehow she managed that half sentence. 

Monica grabbed her bag, meeting Dana’s eyes for all of half a second and rushed out the door. She couldn’t think about what she was walking away from. He probably wouldn’t even question Monica’s presence but the idea of Mulder feeling any doubt about Dana’s faith made her want to vomit. As she sat in her car everything hit her at once. 

She had never felt so many feelings at the same time. 

She had certainly sobered up; but then again was she ever that drunk? The guilt hit her like a train, she had no place putting herself between two married people. On top of it all the taste that lingered in her mouth was so distracting. She could still feel Dana’s hands in her hair, and the tingles on her neck. She looked in the mirror and ran her hand down the spot Dana had been so fixated on. 

“Of course…” She thought to herself as she saw the small purple mark. Not only did she have guilt, longing and discretion to deal with but she also had a hickey to cover. A hickey given to her by the chemistry professor she had been so infatuated with all year. What a fucking shit show. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, Monica made it back to her apartment alive. She again was faced with a thousand questions. She had no idea where to go from here, but she accepted that was a question she couldn’t answer in one night. She dropped her bag on the floor of her bedroom and sank into her bed. 

“How close can they be if they call each other by their last names?” She asked herself. “And if she was willing to go so far with me things must not be great with him.” She tried desperately to convince herself this was not a product of her own selfishness. 

As she thought of these questions she couldn’t help but relive the moment in her head over and over. She couldn’t get over the lack of resistance Dana gave, and the communication they had without speaking at all. The more she thought about it , the more she couldn’t ignore the ache to finish what they started. 

With her guilt at bay, Monica stripped herself of her tight jeans and snuck her hand under her own underwear. She had never taken it this far; she certainly lusted after Dana, but didn’t think of her when pleasuring herself. That was about to change. Monica was surprised by how wet she still was. As she teased her own clit she imagined Dana’s hands on her body, she imagined her touching her chest the way she had touched hers. She imagined Dana’s hand traveling further, as she plunged a finger into herself, gasping. As she rode her own hand she remembered the feeling of closeness from only an hour ago. Monica pulled her hand out, moaning quietly, and rubbed her clit. As she circled, she pictured Dana’s red hair between her legs, her eyes meeting Monica’s and sending her over the edge. 

Monica had never made herself come like that. Sure it never felt bad, but it never felt that good. She rolled over beginning to cry. She knew she was in deep, and had no idea where they could go from here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry that it's been actual years since I posted, hopefully I'll be in a groove where I can finally finish this thing in the next few months

It had been two weeks since their fling. Two weeks, no calls, no run-ins at work, nothing. Monica partly blamed herself, she knew she shouldn’t have made a move on a married woman, and it’s not like she’s made an effort to reach out since. She couldn’t help but be frustrated with Dana though. Dana never told her to stop, Dana kissed her back. Monica spent all of her time replaying the scene in her head, with the same commentary every time. It was torture; she always came to the same conclusion, which was a hopeless fear of never getting closure. 

Monica was relying on this weekend to get her into a better headspace. Eddie and a few of her other friends were coming up for her birthday and this Friday was karaoke at their favorite bar. The timing couldn’t be better; she knew that drinking and dancing were two things that never failed to brighten her mood. It also helped she finally wouldn’t have to sneak her own alcohol in. 

Monica and Eddie prepared in her apartment together. 

“More glitter” Eddie insisted. 

“I don’t know Eddie, I feel like I’m not exactly a glitter girl” But it was too late, her face was already covered. The rest of her outfit was still very Monica; black skinny jeans, black crop top, and black converse to match. She threw on her denim jacket as soon as she got the notification their Uber was there. 

Eddie and Monica walked into the bar, and she was beaming. Partly because she already drank a bottle of wine, and partly because she was proud to not have X’s on her hands for once. The bar was a gay bar that had drag shows on weekends and attracted mostly gay men. 

“Tonight we’ll find someone for you I swear!” Eddie gave Monica the empty promise, even though she clearly was still hung up on someone else. Eddie could tell, but Monica insisted it was nothing. In hopes to turn her mood around Eddie put their names in for their favorite drunk anthem, “Believe” by Cher. 

“Next up….Eddie and Monica!” The DJ yelled across the room.

“You didn’t” Monica punched Eddie’s arm and laughed.

They walked up to the stage and the song started. By the second verse Monica was doing nothing but yelling and jumping, but she couldn’t be happier. In that moment she forgot about Dana, she forgot about her late rent check, and that her skinny jeans were a bit too tight. As the song faded out, Monica hugged Eddie, and looked into the crowed. She was surprised to recognize a face; the physics professor from last semester was clapping and cheering in the front row. A little further back she spotted another familiar face. It was Dana, she was ordering at the bar so they didn’t make eye contact. Monica took that moment to flee to the bathroom in panic. 

“Monica! You’ve got to be kidding me! Her?! Professor Scully! That’s who you’ve been so down about the last few weeks!” 

Monica was already hiding in a stall when Eddie came in shouting after her. It wasn’t hard for him to put together. Eddie knew Monica well enough to know that those jokes were built on some truth, and that if she was this upset something had happened. Monica opened the door to her stall and mouthed for Eddie to lower his voice. 

“Ok ok ok, yes it was her…..wow um I haven’t said that out loud yet.” 

“Monica! Details! Now!” 

“We may or may not have kissed two weeks ago, only to be interrupted by her clueless husband.” 

“WHAT” 

“I know, it sounds bad. But I didn’t jump her I swear! I’ve thought about it a lot. Like a lot, a lot. And she knew what she was doing just as well as I did.” 

“Well you’ve talked about it since right? What did she say?” 

“We haven’t talked at all. Neither of us have tried to contact the other.” 

“Monica! You need to be more confrontational, how many times do I need to tell you? Go talk to her, now! Or….well I don’t know, I’ll leak your nudes!” 

Monica laughed, “You know I don’t have nudes to leak” 

“Still!” Eddie ushered her out of the stall, ignoring the looks from the other women in the bathroom. As soon as they were out of the bathroom he spotted Dana and pushed Monica in her direction. 

Monica was not drunk enough for this. Eddie had pushed her almost directly next to Dana, but far enough away that she could order a drink before being spotted. 

“Gin and tonic please, make it a double” Monica asked the bartender before feeling a tap on her shoulder. 

“It’s been a while…” Dana said, with one eyebrow raised. 

Monica tried her best to hide the distress on her face as she turned to greet the familiar voice. 

“You’re not wrong!” she replied with a forced chuckle. 

“I caught the end of your song, you could go to Vegas with a performance like that” Dana smiled as she spoke but it was unclear to Monica if this was classic Dana-sarcasm or an attempt at flirting. 

“Unfortunately I don’t think people would pay to see that” Monica said with a laugh as she turned to the bar to pay for her drink. 

“No worries, your friend started a birthday tab for you” the bartender said as she refused Monica’s money. 

“Dana we’re leaving in 10!” a voice shouted from across the room. 

“That’s my cue. Happy birthday Monica” Dana touched Monica’s arm and let it linger for a moment before she walked away with a knowing smile. 

Monica couldn’t move. She tried to get a “Thanks” out but could only mouth the word. 

She watched Dana leave the bar and couldn’t help but with their interaction lasted longer. Monica felt a little better, things weren’t as awkward as they could be, but she was still left without closure. Eddie ran over to her once he realized Dana was gone, grilling her immediately. 

“What was THAT!” he exclaimed, wide eyed. 

“It was nothing, she said happy birthday and then she left” Monica shrugged. 

“No no I know that, I was talking about that” Eddie reached out and touched Monica’s arm mocking the way Dana did. 

“Oh my god, that was nothing. There’s nothing to analyze! She touched my arm that’s all. It’s not even that intimate” 

“Oh yeah, nothing at all intimate the look she gave you” he replied again pushing Monica’s arm this time until she cracked a smile. 

Monica laughed and pulled out her phone, her face dropped when she saw a text from Dana. 

“Wish I could have stayed longer, hope you have a happy birthday x”


End file.
